Data centers provide computing resources for use by one or more clients. These services may include computing, storage and networking services. For example, a data center may provide a machine to host an application, storage to store application data and networking to enable communication between the machine and the storage. By making use of the data center services a customer may pay for computing and/or storage use rather than purchasing anticipated hardware needs. This enables a customer to expand and contract use of computing services according to demand. For example, an application may be configured to request more storage as needed rather than a developer or administrator monitoring and anticipating use.